


秋歇

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: dele (TV), deleディーリー, 人生删除事务所
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: CP：如标题原作：日剧《dele 人生删除事务所》警告：好久不见~电视剧+小说的混合产物
Relationships: 坂上圭司/真柴祐太郎, 真柴祐太郎/坂上圭司
Kudos: 1





	秋歇

事务所的车子就停在祐太郎家外头，要圭司冒着大雨回去也不是不行，但似乎并没有这个必要。

>>>

提交辞职以后，祐太郎自发地每天一大早起来做便当回公司，由于长期练习，现在特别擅长炸鸡块料理。由衷感谢已逝的奶奶要求他学会下厨，至少现在还能给自己省下一些生活费。

尽管圭司尚且还有一些积蓄，但要维持公司始终不是一件容易的事情，舞的律师所也或多或少因为祐太郎的缘故受到一定打击，圭司肯定也不希望长期依赖舞的支持。况且祐太郎也是顺便，反正两人的午餐平日里也是一同解决的，多做一份也不会添麻烦。慢慢地圭司也不再推脱，索性将祐太郎原本的工资改成了伙食费，依然每月打到他的账户里头。

初秋的一个工作日，下半时祐太郎问圭司要不要去他家看小玉先生。

「你家的那只小三吗？」圭司回想了一下从前祐太郎炫耀的手机照片。

「是小玉先生啦。到了家里可不能那么失礼。」祐太郎不由分说地把圭司连同特制轮椅推了出事务所。

回到位于根津的家时，青梅竹马的邻居遥那正在和小玉先生玩耍。

「祐哥，你回来了。这位是？」见到祐太郎时还神气十足的年轻女孩突然收敛起来，坐直了身子，似乎圭司是什么让人倍感压力的重要人物。

「我事务所的社长，之前和你说过的。」祐太郎看向身侧的圭司，解释着说：「她是我的发小，藤仓遥那。」

「你今天也留下来吃饭吗？我只备了两人份的食材，要不去再买一点？」

遥那从榻榻米上站起来。摆摆手道：「我只是今天下早班过来陪小玉先生的，爸妈还在家里等我。」

祐太郎和她家是附近多年的邻居，自从妹妹真柴铃离开后，遥那的父母对自己照顾有加，关系日益地好，自然知道遥那的父母正在箱根度假的事情，但既然遥那这么说必然有她的理由。「嗯，那你回家的时候小心一点。」

「知道啦。」遥那捡起自己的外套和塞满护理复习资料的单挎包，在玄关处礼貌地和圭司告别。

「她是铃国中时的同学。」祐太郎帮着圭司的轮椅套上轮胎罩子，推上了玄关的台阶。「是小玉先生的好朋友哦。」

圭司第一次进入这间老旧的木造房子，不大却充满了生活气息，与自己简洁的地下起居室相比简直是两个世界。在客厅的橱柜上，能见到许多妹妹的照片，仔仔细细地用相框包裹起来，没有落下一丁点灰尘，放在随处可见的位置。有网络上曾经疯传的家庭合照，也有祐太郎兄妹和已逝奶奶的照片，甚至有一张是两名国中女学生的自拍，圭司认得出，右边那个鼻子尖尖的女孩正是刚才见到的藤仓遥那。

看着圭司一本正经地和小玉先生问号，祐太郎心想自己刚才在事务所说的话还是很有用的。

祐太郎让圭司自便，他钻进厨房里取出路上买的食材，打开冰箱后毫不意外地看到两份未经料理的猪扒，不用想也知道是遥那带来的。祐太郎仿佛想起了什么似的，笑了一下，想着下次牺牲一下小玉先生，让遥把珍藏已久的猫咪头罩给它戴着拍几张照片上传社交网络。

因为中午的便当几乎每日都是不同风味的炸鸡块，实在让祐太郎绞尽脑汁才能变着花样，晚餐他全盘做主，端出了姜汁猪肉、烧鲭花鱼、加了胡萝卜粒的厚蛋烧，以及昨天剩下的一点洋葱汤。

「不好意思啊，圭，帮我消灭掉昨天的汤吧。」祐太郎秉承着不能浪费的心态，稍稍厚颜无耻地说道。幸好圭司并不介意这些，而祐太郎也是看准了他这一点。圭司在吃食上向来没有什么要求，除了对炸鸡块的迷之偏爱，总体而言还是很好当饭搭子的一个人。

饭桌上只有他们两个人，尤其是通晓了对方本不愿告人的秘密以后，聊起天来更是没什么顾忌。可能上一句还在说着客户的案件，下一句便偏题到了事务所街道上某家商店的轶闻。

圭司用筷子夹开厚蛋烧的时候，突然说道：「你有没有想过，做事务所的合伙人？」

祐太郎愣了一下：「可是我没有钱，你知道的。」

「不需要资金入股，毕竟正在开发的新程式也是你的主意。」圭司点了点头，他最近闲下来的时间里都在致力于编写新程式的代码，如果顺利的话以后就能开发替离世的客户转达最后心意和留念的业务。

祐太郎挠了挠他蓬松的长发，说：「还是不了吧，等你以后再雇我就好了。我也不懂公司运作的事情，继续帮你跑腿就挺好的。」

「你就这样相信我吗？」圭司把剩下的半块厚蛋烧优雅地送进嘴里。

祐太郎放下碗筷，真诚地看着他：「完全相信。」

圭司望着他的眼睛看了一会儿，才说：「继续吃饭。」

「说起来，你明明可以再深入调查我的背景，却连舞姊掌握的信息都不如。圭，其实你也很容易相信人吧。」

「她告诉你的？」

「聊天说了几句。」

「多事。」圭司冷冷地说。

祐太郎知道他指的是舞而并非自己，但也感到有些尴尬。他尝试转移话题：「那以后dele.LIFE的委托不就成了双选题？把生命中肮脏黑暗的一面删掉，只留下最美好的样子和未实现的心愿给活着的人。」他顿了一下，「圭，你能教我怎么删除吗？以后，万一，我是说万一，如果有那么一天，我也可以为你删掉那些信息。」

只留下别人应该知道的，最好的你。

原本圭司答应来祐太郎家里，是要求祐太郎再跑一趟，完饭后送他回位于坂上大厦地下室的房间。但窗外倾盆的大雨不禁让人皱起眉头，电闪雷鸣的时刻看上去并不是那么容易结束。

祐太郎盘着腿坐在榻榻米上，可能是在家里的缘故，外套看上去比平日里更加随意。他见圭司盯着玻璃窗外紧皱的眉头，欲言又止好几遍，才终于表示圭司可以留下过夜。

「你看，连小玉先生都舍不得你走。」他说着，目光转向别处。而被提醒的小玉先生这时才不情不愿地往圭司那边挪动一下，大爷似的堵在圭司轮椅边上，一副要为主人挡路的架势。

圭司弯下腰抱起软绵绵的小玉先生，放在大腿上躺好，「没关系吗？」

「啊？不会啦，只要你不介意的话。」祐太郎漾起一片笑意，主动提出去车后箱那圭司的换洗衣服。自从外勤增多以后，圭司车上一直备着两套衣服，以遍不时之需，祐太郎也知道这点，不然他也没有把握圭司会乖乖留下来。

「那请你先帮忙照顾一下小玉先生吧。」祐太郎拿着绑了汽车遥控的轮匙跑了出去。而明明是祐太郎请圭司来家里的理由，却被冷落了许久的小玉先生，这时才懒洋洋地「喵」了一下当做回应。

尽管已经取了家里最大的一柄伞，但急促的雨势还是打湿了祐太郎半边身，所幸圭司的衣物都有塑料封袋装好，倒也没有被淋湿。

从浴室里出来的祐太郎将半干的长发拢到耳后，露出难得一见的饱满额头。他穿着居家的短袖T恤，把毛巾挂在肩上，在圭司旁边蹲下，逗弄瘫倒的对方腿上的小玉先生。脾气好又自来熟的小玉先生已经完全把圭司当做自己人，毫无戒心地露出肚皮，全然不顾作为高傲猫咪的形象。

祐太郎的掌心上是小玉先生额头的温度，他不知不觉地就把手腕也搭在圭司的腿上，意识到的时候，他两只手都隔着衣物感受到了圭司的体温。他揪着小玉先生毛茸茸的脸颊，自己耳后也似乎变得燥热起来，他不敢抬头看圭司的表情，但明显能接收到对方难测的眼神。不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得自己小臂和手腕上接触到的圭司，温度正在上升，就在他准备说些什么的时候，圭司比他更先一步。「小玉先生就交还给你了。」圭司说着，双手托起小玉先生，示意祐太郎接住，两人的手相碰了片刻，皮肤的摩擦让祐太郎变得有些迟钝，等反应过来的时候圭司已经拿着换洗衣服进了浴室。

因为旧房子里没有无障碍设施，此时的祐太郎也不方便帮什么忙，圭司只能简单洗漱过后，抱着祐太郎的笔记本电脑调试着打发时间。

「等过几天闲下来有假日的时候，倒是可以把扶手斜坡什么的装一下。」祐太郎则自己用开着低音量看电视新闻。

「不用麻烦」圭司把注意力从笔记本上分出一半，「我也不是经常过来。」

「就不能是方便其他人吗？」

「难道你还有其他坐轮椅的朋友也会招待到自己家吗？」圭司都有点不忍心拆穿他。

「说的也是，还真没有。」听上会去差点以为祐太郎还真的考虑过「其他轮椅朋友」这个问题。

隔了好一会儿，祐太郎又没头没尾地说了句：「快要到吃秋刀鱼的季节了哦。」

「嗯。」圭司并非漫不经心地应道。

翌日清晨，在榻榻米上入睡的两人中，圭司依照生物钟率先睁开眼睛，陌生的天花板一时间令他有些错愕，等完全醒来后才记得昨夜在祐太郎家过夜了。

祐太郎大半边身子都搭在了圭司的床铺上，被褥凌乱不堪，圭司胸前横着的手臂甚至让他有些呼吸不畅。圭司想，祐太郎这样狂野的睡姿怎么就没在事务所的软皮沙发上摔死呢？但他是个大度的雇主，坚决不能表现出任何不满。

恰巧同一时间抵达坂上大厦的舞惊讶的看到圭司和祐太郎提着便当盒一起回来，她笑眯眯地让祐太郎先进去，说是有些事情要与圭司商讨。

「那不如我去买几杯咖啡，你们先进去？」祐太郎免得自己打搅了姐弟的业务讨论，打算先去附近溜达两圈。

「没事没事，就两句话而已，祐太郎你先进去烧水吧。」

祐太郎不疑有他，一下来电梯就小跑着钻进了尽头的事务所。地下室的走廊里只剩下坂上姐弟二人。

「你跟祐太郎昨晚怎么了？出去过夜了？」舞有些兴奋地挤眉弄眼，一张特色十足的阔嘴笑起来更张扬了。

「只是暴雨留宿而已，你想太多了。」圭司回答地有些不自然。

舞和他相处多年，听得出来，她对着圭司用眼神上下扫荡了几番：「是吗，那你可要加油了。」

「多嘴。」

>>>

「说起来，事务所的生意被影响了，舞姊的变态爱好怎么办？」祐太郎趴在沙发上边玩手机边说着，那可是舞要求的地下室租金，他可不想因此而跟圭司流落街头，说不定还要去提交申请在路边支个摊子做业务咨询。

圭司回想起今日早上舞不怀好意的笑，他说：「没有客户的秘密可以八卦，她自然能找到新的乐趣。这你就不用担心了。」

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 恭喜电视剧完结以及即将推出小说第三弹  
> 第二本已经预订，希望尽快顺利到手（合掌）  
> 本季特别不舍的一部剧，如果能有第二季就好了


End file.
